The Price of Teasing
by rainbow.severus
Summary: Just a little one-shot telling how Morgan and Garcia's teasing and flirting gets out of hand. Enjoy! :-)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : This is my first CM fic, so please let me know what you think. I am always a Morgan/Garcia fan, I can not see anyone else as his "Baby-girl". Please leave you opinions in the form of review. Rain (Jackie)**

**DPOV**

**It has been a hell of a day. We just loaded onto the plane to make our way back to Quantico from a brutal case in Chicago. We were looking for a woman who had been missing for 9 years. It turns out she had been kidnapped and was part of a slave ring. Men brain-washed the women they kidnapped into being sexual, domestic, and over-around slaves to their every whim.**

**The interrogation of this guy really got under my skin. He was so smug, kept asking me what time it was as I was trying to find out where the woman was being held. I remember yelling in his face after I hit the table.**

**"I will personally nail your ass to the wall. That's what time it is, bitch!"**

**He just laughed in my face. I felt like burying my fist in his. I lean back in the plane's leather seat and try to force the violent thoughts from my head. **

**I know what I need. My Goddess, my solace, my Baby-girl; I pick up my phone from my hip and type out a quick text.**

_****Hey Baby-girl, just got on the plane. We will B home soon.****_

**I am happy to see that her answer is almost immediate.**

_****Awesome. I will leave a light on for U ... & nuthin' else. ;-)****_

**I feel my heart skip. I have to find the perfect response.**

_****All I want U 2 be wearing is a slight blush mama. :-D****_

_****LOL In ur dreams Morgan!****_

_****U always R Baby-girl.****_

_****And how am I in ur dreams? Naked across ur lap with a red bottom?****_

**My pants are getting particularly tight by now. Damn how this woman affects me. I realize it is taking me too long to answer. I hear another ding on my phone.**

_****What's wrong, Hot-stuff, kitten got ur tongue?****_

_****Woman ... behave! Don't make me spank U!****_

_****Promises, promises Derek. Bring it on! U know U can't handle all my womanly Goddess-ness. ;-)****_

_****Keep talking woman & I'll give U something 2 fill that gorgeous mouth of yours!****_

**I thought I left her speechless for the first time ever. Then I hear the beep of a text again.**

_****Wouldn't U rather fill up some other hole?****_

**OK, now my dick is officially hard enough to break prison rocks.**

_****Mama U just don't know! :-D****_

_****Damn! Panties just went up in flames! :-P ****_

_****Serves U right woman. Now I have 2 figure out a way 2 get off this plane w/o the whole team seeing my "state" :-S ****_

_****hehehe ;') ****_

**I feel the plane begin to start it's downward decent. We are landing. And not a moment too soon. All I can think about is getting over to Pen's apartment and making all of my fantasies come true.**

**We disembark the plane and I am relieved to be the last one off, so no one notices the tight state of my pants. Although they should be used to it by now. Any time I'm around Pen, I am in a constant state of arousal.**

**As I climb into my truck, I hit speed dial 1 on my phone. I hear from the other end.**

**"Well if it isn't the hottest FBI agent in town. What can I do for you Hot-stuff?"**

**"That dirty little mouth of yours has got you cute curvy ass in trouble mama."**

**"What ever do you mean, Agent Morgan?" I can hear the teasing in her voice.**

**"Do you have any idea what you do to me, Baby-girl?" I ask her.**

**"Of course not handsome, that's something I would have to see or feel from myself, now isn't it?"**

**I can only growl into the phone as I drive across town. Listening to her trying to stop her giggles unsuccessfully.**

**"You are such a tease woman, keep getting me hard and have no intention of relieving my built-up tension. That's cruel mama."**

**I can hear her suck in a breath before she regains her voice to respond.**

**"My Adonis, the reality could NEVER be as good as my fantasies."**

**"Wait, what? What kind of fantasies you havin' 'bout me? Give it up woman. Don't get all quiet on me now."**

**I hear her take a few deep breaths, the last one sounds strongly like a whimper when she lets it out. **

**"Those private thoughts and dreams are not for your delicate and gorgeous ears, my love."**

**"How about I tell you one of MY fantasies about you, will that help you feel better about sharing with me?"**

**"Maybe." She purrs.**

**Oh hell, there goes my dick twitching again. I pull myself together again just enough to let her know.**

**"Well one of mine involves you, a pair of killer heels, stockings with a seam down the back, and the desk in my home office."**

**I clearly hear her intake a sharp breath then a whimper-like moan comes out of her lovely mouth.**

**"Wow, Hot-stuff, I never knew."**

**"Yes, you my sweetness are a frequent flier in my dreams and fantasies. But enough trying to get out of your sharing. Spill it woman!"**

**"Hmmmmmm ... one of my most common dreams involves me licking an entire bottle of chocolate syrup off of your hot, sculpted, chocolate body ... your whole body, from head to toe."**

**Fuck! Just imagining that has me harder than I have ever been. I am so glad that I just pulled up in her apartment building's parking lot. As I fold myself out of the truck, careful not to rub my painful crotch against anything, I keep her talking.**

**"That hot little mouth of yours is most definitely gonna get you in trouble mama."**

**"You have been telling me that for 7 years now Hot-stuff. When are you going to deliver on your promises? Or are YOU the tease here?"**

**I cannot believe the extent of her taunting tonight. 'She is in one hell of a mood.' I think as I arrive at her front door. I decide to see just how far she intends to go tonight.**

**"No way Baby-girl. I always deliver on my promises. Do you even have a bottle of chocolate syrup? Or are you making shit up as you go along, toying with me?"**

**"Why ... " I hear her start as I knock on the door.**

**I hear the bolt slide back and the door unlock, before she finally opens it a crack, checking to see who is on the other side. The cheap-ass apartment has no peep-hole in the door. I always hated that.**

**"Derek?" She stutters as she looks from me to the phone in her hand. I close mine and nod my head for her to do the same.**

**PPOV**

**When I open my door and see Derek standing on the other side, my heart nearly stops. I stare at the phone in my hand then back at the gorgeous specimen of man in front of me.**

**"Derek? What ... what brings you to my little corner of the universe?" I barely eek out.**

**Derek steps inside and gently closes and locks the door behind him. When he turns back to face me I see a look in his eyes that I have never seen before. It is hungry, feral, almost lion-like. Which I think for some reason, at the time is funny. I control my giggle, but let a small snicker leak out as I realize his mood matches the lion tattoo on his right arm and shoulder.**

**I hang my head down to help contain my snorts.**

**"Oh, no, Baby-girl. You are not hiding from me tonight." He tells me as he lifts my chin up to meet his - OMG lust-filled - eyes. What the freaking world is gong on? This is my best friend here. He isn't supposed to be having these thoughts about me. I'm not even his type.**

**"Yes you are! Want proof?" I hear him growl low in his chest.**

**He then takes my right hand and places it over his heart. I can feel it beating wildly, like mine. Then he moves it down to his wash-board abs. He is not stopping ... ut oh.**

**'Yes!' I think as my hand land on his jean-clad crotch. 'Oh my! He is very aroused.' I think. 'And just as big as I imagined.'**

**I close my eyes and lean my head back to try to control my drools. I just know I am hyperventilating. I snap my eyes back open when I hear him speak again.**

**"Baby-girl please, look at me. I want you to look into my eyes the first time I kiss you."**

**I barely have a chance to utter my response before his lips meet mine. I don't know what I was expecting, but this was not it. His lips are demanding and passionate. Very soon his tongue is seeking entrance to my mouth. I happily oblige.**

**We have to come up for air after what I deem to be way too friggin' short of a time. I could kiss this man forever. He looks back into my eyes as he says in his most playful voice.**

**"Now, Baby-girl, where do you keep your chocolate sauce ... "**

**######################################**

**A/N : OK folks, this is my first CM fan fic. I have written the 2nd chapter, yes, the juicy stuff. But I am holding it hostage. I need your reviews to tell me if you want more or not. If I get enough reviews to the affirmative, I am not saying exactly how many, I will post chapter 2 for you. Until then ... patiently waiting for your approval.**

**Rain (Jackie)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : OK you made me do it. (hehe) Here is the 2nd and last chapter of my first Morgan/Garcia fic. Hope you all enjoy. ***MAJOR SMUT WARNING THIS CHAPTER! ***

PPOV

Well this just got intense. Derek's kiss was hard, almost primal in it's passion. Unfortunately we have to come up for air. I am still dizzy from confusion when Derek's voice breaks through the fog in my head.

"Now Baby-girl, where do you keep your chocolate sauce?"

I can only whimper in response. I do have the fortitude to nod my head in the direction of my small kitchen.

He loosens his grip on my waist, but grabs my hand instead and leads me to the kitchen. I hear myself squeak out.

"In the fridge, door shelf."

He reaches in with his other hand and removes the half bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup I had left over from our last movie night. Ice cream sundaes were needed to counter the effect of the Vin Diesel movie he had forced on me.

He gently closes the fridge door and turns back to me.

"Now, I hear you have a deep love of chocolate and you want to have this as your dessert tonight ... off of me."

I can only moan in reply. And he rumbles a response before he takes my lips again. This time he is gentle as he teases my lips open to his tongue. The gentle exploration turns to a passionate assault quickly.

On this break for air he tugs on my hand and leads me through the beaded curtain doorway to my bedroom. As we enter he places the bottle of syrup down on the bedside table.

He then wraps his arms around my waist and drags me tightly to him as he gives me another one of his addictive kisses. He pulls his lips from mine just long enough to start a path down my cheek and latch onto my throat where my shoulder meets my neck.

He kisses, licks, nibbles, and sucks my pulse point as I writhe and moan under his newest assault.

Shortly I feel his hands on my sides, moving up and around to fondle my breasts through my blouse. Then he starts to release the buttons one by one.

I feel the cool breeze blow across my back and satin covered chest as my blouse hits the floor. I then feel his hands move down to grasp and squeeze my ass.

"Shit woman, I love your curves." Derek moans.

"Good," I tell him. "Because I love your sculpted body too. Is all that work you do to keep it in shape all for me?"

"Hell yeah! It all belongs to you now mama."

I feel my cheeks heat up with a fiery blush and I decide my eyes need to gaze upon what belongs to me. I reach for the hem of his T-shirt and lift it over and off of his gorgeous body.

I cannot control my whimper as I take it all in. I immediately latch my mouth onto the pulse point on his neck. He groans loudly in response.

I work my way down to nip at his left nipple. He pulls me back up to look in his eyes, all too abruptly.

"Enough of that, you promised to explore my body with that chocolate sauce there." He says.

He reaches for the snap fastening his jeans and pushes them down and off his legs, kicking them and his shoes off to the side. This leaves him standing in front of me wearing only his boxers which don't have the ability to hide his obvious desire for me.

I reach down to lower my skirt to the floor, leaving me clad only in my matching coral satin bra and lace panties set. Oh, and the 4 inch platform pumps.

I see his eyes darken to the color of a Dark Chocolate Hershey bar. Yum, my favorite. I let him know in the sexiest voice I can manage.

"Lie down, Hot-chocolate. I'm ready for my dessert now."

He quickly and eagerly complies. I reach for the bottle of chocolate syrup, open it up, and slowly drizzle a steady stream from his neck down to the waistband of his boxers.

I am drooling before I ever lean down to slowly start to clean every drop of it off of his equally delicious body. I lick and suck every single drop of it starting at his neck as I make my way down to his boxers. He is groaning and egging me on every step of the way.

When I finally lick the last drop off and swirl my tongue around in his navel, he has had enough.

He growls as he deftly flips us over so that I am trapped underneath him with his hands holding mine above my head. He leans down to take my lips in a hot, passionate kiss.

"My turn." He tells me with a glint in his eyes. Oh boy!

He begins by slipping his hand below my back and releasing the clasp of my bra. Then gently pulling it away from my body to reveal my breasts to his hungry gaze.

"So fucking gorgeous, just like I knew you would be. A true Goddess on Earth for my eyes only."

All I can do is gasp out in pleasure as he lowers his face to my left breast taking the nipple into his mouth and sucking greedily. My back arches off of the bed involuntarily. He works his way across my chest to lave the same attention on it's twin. I am a moaning, undulating, quivering mass of nerves by now. I hardly recognize my own voice as it squeaks out of my throat.

"Please ... Derek ... I ... I need ... you ... now!"

"What exactly do you need Baby-girl?" He asks.

"You. I need you inside me ... yesterday!" I basically moan up at him.

"No. Not quite yet my love. Soon." He teases.

'Ughhhhhhh ... what the friggin' ... torture is he thinking?' I wonder to myself.

He just chuckles at my obvious out-loud thought as he returns his head to kissing and licking my chest. I whimper aloud as he leaves my breasts and starts to make his way lower, worshiping my stomach and sides with his talented mouth.

As he reaches the lace top of my panties I feel his hand reach into the hip band and begin to remove them, lowering them down and off of my legs. He tosses them to the side of the bed and onto the floor to join the rest of our clothes.

I can't help but notice that he is still wearing those darn boxers. I am brought out of my musing by his hot breath against my inner thigh.

'Is he gonna do what I think he is?' I think. 'No one has ever done that to me before.' Just as I think this I feel his tongue lick me all the way from the base of my ass to the top of my pubic hair. 'Oh my freakin' God! That feels soooooooo good!' I think to myself, or so I thought.

"It's about to get so much better Baby-girl. You taste so damn good." I hear Derek growl.

He then begins a slow torture of my feminine parts with his tongue and teeth, licking, sucking, and nibbling every single millimeter. I feel a hot fire begin in my belly and very quickly build to a high crescendo.

"Oh my God! Derek ... don't you ever... st... "

I don't get a chance to finish my sentence as my first screaming orgasm bursts from my lungs. Derek keeps gently lapping at my juices helping me come back down slowly.

"That's it Goddess, you are so unbelievably beautiful when you cum. My dick is about to explode wanting to be buried inside of you."

He leans back and steps off of the bed to the side and lowers his boxers from his hips. I am completely mesmerized by the sight of my naked Adonis standing before me. Holy crippy but that man is truly friggin' gorgeous.

He joins me back on the bed looming over me, looking like he is about to snap. I hear him whisper.

"Are you sure? There's no turning back after this. You will truly be mine like I have wanted for the past 7 years. Once I feel you wrapped around me, I will not be able to make myself stop."

"Yes, Derek, I belong to you now and you belong to me my love. Make me complete. Come home to me, inside me, where you were meant to be."

I swear he whimpers as he leans down to treat me to one of his amazing kisses again. He is blurring my mind with his kiss again when I feel the head of him at my entrance. He slowly pushes his way in, inch by glorious inch until he is fully seated inside of me.

"Home. I am finally home." He whispers in my ear.

DPOV

As I feel myself fully sheathed in my Baby-girl's warm, wet heat I realize that yes, I am finally home. I love this woman with all my heart and soul. There will never be another woman for me. I still myself inside her to give her a chance to adjust to my above average size. Damn she is so fuckin' tight.

Home has never felt so good and so right. I take control of my senses again, they all seem to be connected through my dick now and into Pen. Connecting us on a truly emotional and soul-deep level.

I slowly start to move my hips at the gentle urge of hers.

"Better than any fantasy I could ever have mama. Being inside you is absolute paradise."

I wanted to take it slow the first time, prolong both of our pleasures, but the moans and cat-like mews coming from Pen's mouth are driving me wild. My pace picks up and becomes frantic as I am now pounding into her mercilessly.

I reach down between us to rub and pinch her clit. I have to see her cum one more time before I lose total control.

"Yes! Oh my God! Yesssssss... Derekkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

I hear her scream out my name and I completely lose control of myself and go over the edge with her.

I catch myself with my arms before I collapse on top of her. I don't want to hurt her in any way. I gently roll over to my back, bringing her with me, yes still locked together. Once I can speak again I admit.

"That was amazing Baby-girl. So much better than I ever dreamed. You are truly a Goddess, woman."

She sighs up at me from her position resting on my chest.

"My chocolate Adonis you were magical. When can we do that again?"

I chuckle as I kiss the top of her head tenderly.

"You keep wiggling your hips like that and it will be sooner than you think mama." I wink.

"Not yet Hot-stuff, I got to visit the little girl's room. Be right back."

She then hops up off of me and I watch her ass wiggle and sway toward the bathroom. I hear the toilet flush and the running water of the sink before she walks back out, naked and gorgeous as ever. I feel my dick twitch in agreement.

"I need something to drink and I haven't eaten since lunch. Someone had me busy on my phone and I wasn't able to eat dinner yet."

She reaches over to the closet door and grabs her robe hanging there. She pulls it on and traipses through the beaded curtain that serves as her bedroom door.

I reluctantly get myself up reaching for my discarded boxers. I pull them on and follow her to the kitchen.

She is bent over reaching into the refrigerator digging out some left-over Chinese food to warm up for us both. Her short robe has ridden up her back and her the bottom half of her curvy ass cheeks are on prominent display.

I tamp down my urges and move to the dish drainer to get us some silverware while our food is warming, setting the table for her after I get them. I hear her ask me.

"What would you like to drink Hot-stuff? I have milk, juice, water, soda, sweet tea, or wine."

"Iced tea will be fine mama." I tell her.

She makes us both a glass of tea and adds them to the silverware and napkins I have already set the table with. Soon the microwave dings that our food is ready. She takes the plates out and places them on the table. We sit down and begin to enjoy our meal.

I notice that when she moves her arms up to take a fork-full of food that her robe gaps open a bit giving me a glimpse of her ample cleavage. I feel my groin tighten at the sight. I pray that this meal is over fast so I can show my woman more of the worship she deserves.

Of course, I am done eating before her, she eats teasingly and achingly slow. I think she does it on purpose to drive me crazy. She is soon dropping her fork back onto her plate sighing deeply.

I get up, picking up both of our plates and our silverware to take over to the sink. I turn back around and she is standing right in front of me.

"You forgot these." She tells me, holding out our empty glasses to me.

I place them in the sink and ask her.

"Do you want to do these now or leave them for later?"

"Let's leave them for later. Do you feel up to a movie?" She asks.

"Sure, go pick one out. It's your turn to choose this time." I tell her.

She smiles back at me with a wicked twinkle in her eye before she heads over to the DVD rack. What in the heck is she up to? I know that look of deviousness of hers anywhere. I can't help but think as I take a seat on her couch.

She chooses a DVD, turns on the TV, and starts up the DVD before joining me on the couch. She snuggles down beside me resting her head in the crook of my shoulder.

As the opening credits to the movie start to play, I notice that she has chosen "The Bodyguard". A romantic love story, interesting.

Part-way through the movie I feel her hand rubbing up and down my chest. She is slowly making her way to the top of my shorts. 'If she goes any lower, she is going to get a "Derek Morgan" surprise.' I think to myself. I will bend her over and take her hard and fast over the arm of this couch.

"You go any lower Penelope Anne Garcia and you will get a hard and fast surprise." I warn.

She looks up from my chest and moves her lips toward mine kissing me deeply. As her lips and tongue are moving with mine, I feel her hand slip into my boxers and her hand stroking my dick.

I stand up suddenly, taking her with me. I bend her over the arm of the couch, flip up the bottom of her short robe, at the same time reaching into my shorts pulling my erection out. I show her no mercy as I thrust into her hard and fast.

"Is this what you wanted Baby-girl? This is what you get when you tease me. This is my pussy. Anytime, anywhere, and any way I want it. You like it rough like this don't you mama? Tell me who this pussy belongs to. Tell me woman, say it!"

"Oh my God! Yes, Derek! I am yours, anytime, anywhere, and any way you want me!" She screams back to me in passion.

I am pulling her hips back onto me, forcibly. I know I am leaving bruises on her tender flesh, but at the moment I don't care. I'm just marking her, letting the world know she is mine.

All too soon we are both shouting out with our release. We collapse across the arm of the couch, exhausted. When I finally catch my breath again I tell her.

"Damn woman, you are going to be the death of me, but what a hell of a way to go. I know you are as tired as I am. We need to hit the bed. It's already near midnight."

We straighten up and make our way through the beads and to the bedroom. We lie down, her cuddled up against me, spooning. We are asleep within minutes.

I wake up with a start, looking around for threats. Finding none, I look at the clock, it's a quarter till 7. I have already over-slept by 45 minutes. I groan and roll over to rise. I pick up my cell phone from the bedside table and make my way to the shower.

PPOV

I am pulled from a deep slumber by the insistent ring of my cordless house phone by the bed. I roll over grumbling and reach out to answer it.

"This better not be a sales call this early on a Sunday morning." I warn the person on the other end of the line.

I talk to J.J. for a few minutes about a new case we have to leave for in New Jersey. As I am wrapping up the conversation, I hear the running water of the shower stop.

I reach over and replace the phone to it's charging cradle. I sit up on the side of the bed. I look up just in time to see a sight that nearly stops my heart and would have sent my panties up in flames, that is if I had been wearing any.

Walking toward me is a still-dripping wet Derek, fresh from the shower, wearing one of my blue and green towels perched agonizingly low on his hips.

I slowly stand up from my seated position. As we meet halfway across the bedroom floor, he speaks.

"You know we got a case, right?"

I cannot deny my desires. I could not have stopped my actions, never in a million years. And who could blame me.

I bend my knees slightly darting my tongue out starting at the edge of that oh-so-in-the-way towel and start to lick those tantalizing drops of moisture off of his delicious body. I drag my tongue from his navel, over his sculpted abs, and across his well-defined chest, all the way to his neck which I immediately latch on to sucking off every drop of water clinging there.

"Shit woman! As much as I would love to stay here and let you finish drying me off with your tongue, we need to get going. We have a case." Derek complains.

I sigh loudly, knowing he is right. We make short work of getting dressed and heading out to Derek's truck.

On the way to the office I can't help but think about the following 24 hours. How happy I have become. I now have the man of my dreams all for my very own. And it all started with our same flirty banter. I think to myself.

'Who would have thought that Derek was serious. I thought he was just flirting. I never knew he actually wanted me the same way I want him. I love my man with every fiber of my being. He holds my whole heart in his hands. If that is the price to pay for teasing, I whole-heartedly am willing to pay it!' ############

Well, that's it, you asked for it! LOL I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Altho I had two pair of panties go up in flames as a result. But if that is the price to pay for smut-fic, I will gladly pay it! Please still leave me your reviews letting me know what you think. Thanks, Rain (Jackie)


End file.
